Feel My Love
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Mika disappeared from La Push for two years, when she comes back will a certain temperamental wolf remember her and the pain he's caused her and himself and still be able to heal the both of them?
1. Ch 1 Coming Home

**Chapter 1** – Coming Home

Mika's grey eyes started out the window of the Amtrak train; the scenery flying by at insanely wild speeds. She could almost feel the eyes of judgment on her. She just knew people were staring at her and knew what she was hiding. She hadn't been back to La Push in two years; consequentially missing her sophomore and junior years of high school. She'd spent the last two years on the Makah reservation with her Aunt Lucy.

Now she wasn't so sure going back to La Push was going to be the best idea. But she had been chosen. And she couldn't turn it down. No one had ever turned it down. Traditions within the Quileute tribe were far and few between but they were permanent and permanent they would always remain.

Even after she'd been attacked.

Quileute legends were nearly unbelievable. They were the descendants of wolves. The legend was -that her people some umpteen years ago- had come across strangers called on their land that were hard as stone and cold as ice; blood was their life elixir. The cold ones, well, they were vampires; and were the Quileute's mortal enemy. Anytime the Quileute with the specific wolf gene inside of their blood were near the vampire's they transformed into massive wolves to defend their land.

She wouldn't even know all of this now if it hadn't been for one person.

Paul Redson.

She knew people could be cruel and uncaring, but no one was more cruel and uncaring then Paul Redson. He'd made her life a living, breathing daily and nightly nightmare. She had been living on the Makah reservation when her father uprooted her and moved to La Push, six months after her mother died. Her father had met and remarried a woman from La Push.

Mika had never been the ideal girl; nor did she consider herself girlfriend material. She was chunky, maybe even slightly overweight, but she wasn't so fat she couldn't see her feet. Paul Redson fed off her insecurities about her weight issue. Of course at the time her father's new skinny ass wife always made her feel even worse about the weight she couldn't lose. Leann always called it her baby fat she couldn't get rid of.

Mika rolled her eyes at the terrible memories. Paul teasing her and Leann telling her he wouldn't do that if she took some initiative and went on a diet. Plenty of nights her freshman year were spent letting her pillow soak up her silent tears.

It only got worse the day she found out what imprinting was.

She could still remember it all so clearly.

~Flash Back~

Nyla sat in her sister Emily's kitchen counter as she watched her older sister busy herself cooking dinner for the guys in the pack. Nyla always disappeared before the pack got there. She couldn't chance facing Paul Redson. It was bad enough he was torturing her during the day at school and at night during her nightmares, she refused to be the disgusting punch line of all his jokes between 3pm and 10pm. She needed at least a few hours of peace.

Emily smiled softly at her little sister. "Kayla, you know your whole life isn't going to be like it is during high school. High school just happens to be the four suckiest years of anyone's life."

"Em you have no idea. You're a flawless beauty and you have a man who things the world of you and thinks the sun rises and sets in your eyes. He wants to marry you and have a ton of babies with you. I'm never getting married. I don't even want to date. Relationships are too complicated. All those unrealistic feelings and lies you have to tell each other to make each other believe you've got a perfect life together."

Emily scoffed audibly. "Makayla, do you honestly think my life is perfect? And flawless beauty…Really?" Emily frowned as she pointed to the scars on the right side of her face. Did you somehow forget how I acquired the un-flawless part of my face?"

"No I didn't. I'm still not sure how you forgave Sam. But then again I can see the kind of love he has in his eyes for you. It's the endless and unconditional love. To me your life is perfect. You don't have to share a home with dad and the wicked step-mother. You know where she constantly reminds you that if you went on a diet, then Paul wouldn't be as cruel if I was skinny."

A year earlier Sam Uley the alpha of the pack had gotten mad very fast and phased into a wolf with Emily's standing too close. The result was three claw mark scars on the right side of her face and on her right arm. She was still a flawless beauty to Makayla. Sam had endless guilt flowing through him, due to his injuring his fiancé. Sometimes Makayla could see the guilt etched across his face when he was off standing across the room staring at Emily. Then she'd turn and wink at him or blow him a kiss and a smile would adorn his handsome features and suddenly all was magically forgotten.

Emily's smile turned into a deep frown. "She's still trying to feed you those handfuls of bullshit? I'm going to have a talk with dad. The way he allows her to treat you is completely repulsive and unacceptable."

Kayla shook her head negatively. "It won't help. He's got heart shaped eyes for her only. There is no help for either of them."

Emily watched as Kayla physically jumped when the back door swung open and hit the wall behind it as Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara Jr. They were laughing and shoving each other around. "I can't believe Paul finally admitted he imprinted on Emily's sister. He's such an…-ass." The words died on Embry's lips when he looked over and saw Emily's little sister Makayla looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's imprinting?" Makayla would have perfect hearing and have to ask.

Embry rubbed the back of his neck. He knew now that he'd said the word imprinting in front of her it would have to be explain, Embry cringed. "Sorry Em."

Emily sighed heavily. "It's okay Embry. She needs to know. Would you guys excuse us? Let Sam know what's going on." The trio of boys nodded as they moved out of the house, pulling the door closed behind them.

Makayla's eyebrows furrowed. "What do I need to know?"

Emily pushed a chair out at the table as she tapped her finger on the table and watched as Kayla walked over and sat next to her. "Imprinting is when the wolves find their soul mate. They'll never love anyone more than they do their imprint. They are destined to be together. It's basically a push in the right direction…And Paul seems to have imprinted on you."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HOW IN ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Emily's eyes grew wide as she watched her little sister stand up with a sudden burst of energy and knock over the chair she had been sitting in as she had a verbal freak out in the kitchen.

Sam walked up to the house with Paul and Jared as he saw Jake, Embry and Quil standing outside trying to look innocent and inconspicuous at the same time. His excellent wolf hearing picked up the yelling going on in the house. "Okay what's going on? Who's yelling and why?"

Embry cleared his throat trying to be smooth. "It's my fault Sam. We didn't know Kayla was here and I sort of let it slip that Paul imprinted on her. Emily was explaining what it meant."

Paul scowled as he snorted through his nose. "I hope that cow doesn't think I'm accepting her as my imprint. I refuse to accept anyone as my imprint who is as ugly as Quil."

Sam growled. "You will not be disrespectful Paul. Not in my home, not to my fiancés only sister."

Paul growled out when Jared smacked him in the back of the head. "Dude you don't have to be so rude."

Paul glared at Jared. "Look dude, just because you're whipped with your imprint doesn't mean I have to be with mine."

Embry scowled at Paul. "Yea because God forbid you actually be civil to Kayla for a whole two seconds." Embry rolled his eyes as he jogged into the trees and phased. He really couldn't stand the way Paul had been treating Kayla. She was such a sweet girl. And definitely deserved someone better then Paul Redson.

Emily stood up as she grabbed Kayla's shoulders and stopped her from pacing and effectively stopping her from ranting any further. "Kayla it's not that bad."

Kayla scoffed. "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Are you kidding me? You just told me the same little asshole that has made it his life mission in making my life a living freaking hell for the last umpteen months is essentially bound to me for the rest of both our lives. As if my life couldn't get any more miserable. He's a God damn bully and the elders seem to think he's some knight in shining armor hero in a fur suit. I really can't see Paul Redson as nothing more than an over grown shitty diaper wearing baby. I'm going home before the bringing of doom shows up. I refuse to let him get to me when I'm not even in school."

Emily nodded; she would've loved to be able to have her sister there with the guys, but knew Kayla refused to be in the same room let alone house when Paul was around. Emily pulled her sister into her arms for a loving hug. "I love ya sweetie. Call me later."

"I love you too Em. Thanks." Kayla grabbed her back pack and walked out the front door. She walked down the steps and pasted the group of overly large shirtless men in the front yard. She vaguely heard something Paul was smarting off about as she rolled her eyes and continued on through the woods to get home.

Mika was pulled from the memories as the Amtrak train lurched to a stop in Port Angeles. Sighing heavily she ran her fingered through her waist length hair as she grabbed her shoulder bag and put it over her right shoulder. She could only hope the future that was in store for her was better then what she thought it had been two years ago.

The four scars that went from her ribcage down to the middle of her now flat stomach were tingling. Her hand rubbed them softly through her t-shirt. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was a warning. Hell maybe it was gas. Whatever it was it didn't hurt. At least not right now.


	2. Ch 2 Eyes Watching

**Chapter 2** – Eyes Watching

Mika took a deep breath as she slowly walked from the Amtrak train. She pushed herself to walk down the steps and off the train.

"KAYLA! MAKAYLA!" The familiar voice yelled out.

Makayla's soft grey eyes followed the voice as she smiled and saw her sister, Emily running up to her as they collided in a tight hug. Heavy chuckling engulfed both of the girls. Once Emily let go of Makayla she looked up and saw Sam as he walked up and enveloped her into his warm arms as he hugged her tight as well.

"It's so good to see you Makayla." Sam's deep voice rumbled. He stepped away and pulled Emily into his side as they started walking to their truck. Once they got in the truck and on their way back to La Push the silence was extremely uncomfortable in the cab of the truck.

Mika smiled softly. "So what did the courts say?"

"They said because dad and Leann were so irresponsible with you they can't in good conscience let you return to them. But also because you're only seventeen and returning back from a terrible injury they didn't want to grant you emancipation. So they are going to let you stay with Sam and I. I hope you don't mind."

"How does Sam feel about it?" Makayla had to ask. She didn't want to be in their way not with their wedding coming up soon.

Sam cleared his throat. "Makayla you're Emily's little sister. I feel like you're mine as well. I know things went horribly bad with you and…" He couldn't bring himself to say the name. Not in Makayla's presence. Not after everything she'd been through because of him. "You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to. I don't know what your senior year is going to bring, but whatever it is we can help you with it."

"Thank you Sam."

A half an hour later and they made it to La Push to the house. Emily smiled as they walked into the house. "Go get yourself settled I'm going to start dinner." Emily watched as Makayla nodded and headed upstairs.

Sam wrapped his arms around Emily as he gently pushed her against the counter. "Do you think she'll be okay here with us?" His lips trailed down her neck as she listened to his questions.

Emily nodded as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I think if we can keep Paul in the dark about who she really is, she might have a fighting chance. I know she wants to be referred to as a different name entirely, but were both going to have to get used to it. She deserves it. She doesn't need any more crap in her life. I think she's been through enough in this lifetime."

Sam nodded. "I fully agree Em. I'll make sure Jared watches him while they are at school and Embry volunteered to watch over Kayla while she's at school. Hopefully everyone can divert them so they don't end up running into each other. You made sure she didn't have any classes with him already right?"

Emily nodded as she kissed Sam's lips softly before extracting herself from his arms. "Yes, I did already. Do you think she knows what Embry did for her?"

Sam shrugged as he watched Emily busy herself around the kitchen getting dinner prepared when they heard the shower upstairs kick on. "I'm sure I don't know. Embry said she passed out from blood loss, so I don't know if she knows."

Mika stood looking at her body in the mirror as she waited for the water to get warm. The three claw marks started at the top of her left ribcage and dragged down diagonally stopping just below her navel, but leaving her navel untouched. She knew she was going to have to see him. She was his imprint. She could still feel the pull to him even if she hadn't been in La Push for the last two years. She started her senior year in three days and all she had to do was hold on for ten months and she could graduate and move to Seattle for college.

She touched the scars with her fingertips. They weren't puffy like normal scars; but they were just as ugly. They were dark pink and to her they looked like stretch marks. She felt the silent tears as they slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously as she got into the shower.

She was still trying to get used to her skinny body. Her claw marks had gotten infected and the infection spread to her fatty tissues under her skin. The doctor made a snap decision to save her life, the fatty tissues were sucked from her body and the excess skin was pulled tight. The once size 18 body she had was sucked down to a size 4. She had been smaller than that but the doctor feared for her health so they placed her on a strict all carb diet and she gained some weight to push her size. She loved the fact she had more energy and a higher metabolism. She jogged daily to keep herself in shape and healthy.

Forty-five minutes later Mika jogged downstairs in jeans and a form fitting royal blue t-shirt with matching sneakers.

Emily smiled over at Makayla as she was setting the table. "Feel better?"

Mika smiled softly. "Much…It's nice to get all the Makah reservation grit and grime off me. Aunt Lucy's place was great, but she is such an outdoorsy nature woman. I spent a lot of time wondering in the woods and gardening in the mud with her. I'm so not Dora the explorer. But the mustache she bleaches every weekend does make me think of her as Diego."

Emily couldn't help laughing. "I remember that bleached mustache. She's been doing that since she was my age. Speaking of feeling better…What name are you going to go by?"

"Mika. You guys only called me Kayla around…him. So I don't think he'll figure it out."

Emily nodded. "Okay…I uh…I kind of like that. It's a cute bouncy name."

The sliding glass door slid open as Jake, Embry and Quil walked in. Embry's brown eyes widened. "Makayla?"

"Mika." Emily corrected with a wink.

Jake Embry and Quil nodded as they caught on.

Mika moved down the line as she hugged Jake and Quil. She'd been friends with them as well, but never as close as she was with Embry. Mika smiled widened as she walked over and threw her arms around Embry's neck as he wrapped her in his arms and swung her in a circle before placing her feet firmly back on the ground but continued to hug her just as tightly as she was hugging him. "I missed you Embers!"

Embry couldn't help chuckling. She'd called him Embers since they had become friends during the summer she'd moved to La Push. "I missed ya too Peanut." Jake and Quil laughed at the nick name he'd given Makayla when he met her.

The back door opened and a familiar voice made itself known. "Hey, did Embry finally get a girlfriend?"

Mika pulled away from Embry as she met the shocked eyes of Jared. "Kayla?"

"It's Mika to you and your scummy best friend." Mika couldn't help let her mouth shoot off.

Jared held his hands up in surrender. "Kayla, Paul's been my best friend since birth practically. But I will never defend what he did to you. I don't defend his actions against any woman. Even more with you because what he did to you was inexcusable."

Mika shook her head. "Yea but it still never stopped you from being his friend right?"

Jared knew she was right, but he couldn't just leave his best friend because he made a few mistakes even if they were inexcusable. "You might not be able to ever forgive him. But I didn't have the luxury of leaving for two years. I nearly screwed up my relationship with Kim for not stopping my friendship with Paul. But he's always been there for me and I can't help but be there for him as well. You don't know how he feels."

"You think it was a luxury for me to be gone? Like I was on some wicked Hawaiian vacation somewhere? I almost died Jared…I almost died. Because your best friend couldn't handle a little rejection that he deserved after the year of bullshit and teasing and name calling and disrespectful words I had to hear spew from his mouth on a daily basis. I sat around and watched how all of you treated your imprints and then compared them with the way Paul treated me and you have no idea what that feels like."

Mika felt Embry's warm hand in the middle of her back, he was her support system.

Mika looked in Jared's chocolate brown eyes. "Jared, I know what Paul's been through. Since the day he hurt me. He was suspended from being part of the pack and forced to get a job to pay for my medical bills; all because he lost his temper. I don't feel sorry for him. I'll never feel sorry for him. He doesn't deserve my pity."

Embry leaned over as he took Mika's hand. "C'mon let go for a walk. You need to get some fresh air."

Mika only nodded, it's all she could do. Embry took her hand and squeezed it a little as he led her out of the house. Yes…Yes she did need fresh air. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes as her and Embry entered the forest.

Blackened eyes watched from across the back yard.


	3. Ch 3 Memories

**Chapter 3** - Memories

She was beautiful.

She was so beautiful it shined out of the ends of her hair and fingertips. He watched as Embry made her smile so brightly and laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. Her laughter danced through the air and made him feel like he could listen to her laugh all the time. He had accidentally stepped on a twig and when it snapped her beautiful grey eyes turned towards him and he felt his heart thumping like crazy in his chest.

He followed quietly behind Embry and the stranger. He watched as they got to the beach and saw Embry wrap his arms around her waist as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles. Her squeals were high pitched, but oddly enough they didn't hurt his ears like it probably should have. Somehow he felt himself getting anxious that Embry would drop or hurt her. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as Embry placed her on her feet as he sighed with sudden relief.

He chuckled in his mind as he watched her punch Embry in the shoulder, clearly not hard, so she obviously knew he was pretty much indestructible. He chuckled even harder in his head as he watched Embry throw a pout across his face and watched as she laughed at him again as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He couldn't remember anyone telling him Embry had imprinted.

At least his imprinted wanted him.

Not that Paul could blame Kayla for not wanting to have anything to do with him. He felt stupid. He felt small. He had lost everything when he had hurt his imprint. How could one person be so stupid? Throwing away everything that is precious. Throwing away his whole life because he couldn't keep his temper in check and at the time with his stubbornness the way it was, he was just looking for a reason to blow up at Kayla.

He'd never intended to blow up into his wolf form though. No matter how much shit he gave her he never in his entire life wanted to physically harm her.

Paul and his volatile temper nearly killed her. He couldn't remember exactly when he became such a monster. He wasn't sure. He wasn't really sure of anything.

Was there anything he could do to get her to forgive him?

After the attach; Paul practically stopped living. He missed school, he missed patrol, he even stopped eating. He knew he had no one to blame but himself. He waited to see what the elders would do and once they'd made their decision he actually took his punishment like a man.

He didn't just get one job, he got three jobs. He took being suspended from the pack hard because it was an outlet for his anger, so between jobs and school he would do nothing but run off the anger in wolf form and in between all that, for the first 4 weeks that Kayla was in a coma from the infection, he would sit in the corner of her room and watch her sleep.

He could feel her pain from head to toe. He could be working somewhere across town and could absolutely feel stabs of pain in his stomach and then the pain would radiate out through his entire body. The pain was unbearable and mind numbing all at once. The doctors and nurses had explained what her body was going through and all he could do was pray he could make it up to her, pray she'd forgive him; but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He never gave her any reason to ever trust anything that came out of his mouth.

Emily had screamed and yelled at him until she completely lost her voice. She banned him from stepping foot in her house until the elders deemed him pack worthy again. It was a complete shock but at the same time it wasn't. Kayla was her baby sister. They were sisters and best friends. She'd cried her heart out until she couldn't cry anymore. He'd never seen anyone cry as much or as hard as Emily did, when she feared for her sisters life.

The worst part about the whole ordeal was the next time he phased, Sam and the rest of the pack phased and poured all the pain they felt from their imprints being scared and sad for Kayla on top of Paul. Except Embry; Embry ran every memory that Kayla had shared with him when Paul had been at his cruelest level. He replayed every tear, every sob, every heart wrenching bad memory or nightmare that Paul had caused her and made Paul see it. And for the first time in his life he was truly disgusted with who he was and who he had become.

A monster.

Now a day's all he could think about was Kayla. He wanted to be a man; he wanted to say he was sorry for everything he'd ever said or teased her about; he wanted to drop to his knees in front of God and everyone and beg her for forgiveness for what he'd done to her physically and emotionally. He wanted to trade places with her. Let him be the one he hurt instead of her.

Paul knew she would never forgive him.

Not now…Not ever.

Paul ran back to Emily and Sam's, he had been looking for Jared and knew more than likely he'd be there.

Embry convinced Mika to sit in the sand with him as they talked back and forth. "How have you been feeling about coming back to La Push?"

Mika nodded. "I'm uh…I'm dealing with it. I missed you and Emily the most. Jake and Quil never came to see me but sent text messages all the time. When Emily would call, Sam would take the phone and talk with me for about twenty minutes. You and me both know who I really wanted to hear from but didn't. The one person I hate to love and love to hate."

Embry nodded already knowing the magical name she was speaking of. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember much. Anything after I passed out is pretty much gone."

Mika turned her grey eyes up to the grey sky as she started to remember back to the day she'd been attacked by a La Push protector.

~Flash Back~

Kayla had gotten out of school and like she did every day she was at Emily and Sam's. Naturally her and Emily were sitting in the kitchen talking and laughing so hard. The back door to the house flew open as Sam, Paul and Jared walked through the door.

Naturally they had to be shirtless. Why did he have to look so good. Muscles in places she didn't think they could really exist on his body. It should've been sinful but it felt lovely to think so dirty of him in her private thoughts. She could see the smirk across his red lips when their eyes met. She knew he was going to start some shit, but decided it was just time to remove herself from the equation before he could even start his crap.

Kayla pushed the chair out. "I'll see you later Em. Dad and Leann will wonder where I've gone off too."

Emily stood and hugged Kayla tight like always. Almost as if they'd never see each other again. But it was only because the girls were so close. "Love ya kiddo. Call me and let me know you got home okay and tell Leann to stuff it." Kayla giggled as she grabbed her backpack and nodded. Sam stopped her on the way out the door as he kissed the top of her head gently. Kayla smiled softly as she winked at Sam and walked past Jared and Paul.

Naturally, Paul followed her outside his arms folded across his chest. "So the guys told me that Emily explained what imprinting was to you. I hope you're not expecting anything from me."

Kayla had walked down the steps as she stopped and looked up at Paul as she rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Why would I expect anything nice from you for more than two seconds? Don't do me any favors; I'm used to you being the King of all pricks Paul. Don't go changing now, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you suddenly started being nice to me."

Paul walked down the steps as he stood in front of Kayla. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His black eyes held a scowl.

"Just what I said. I've lived here for a year and for some reason you've made it your life's mission to bring me down every second you possibly can...So why would I expect you to up and suddenly grow a backbone and a conscience all in one day. I've never given you any reason to be rude or disrespectful to me but for some reason that's all you know how to do to me. I never asked for you a God damn thing, I don't even know you well enough to ever want to be friends with you. I'm not even sure how Jared can stand being your friend or how your other pack brothers can stand being around your arrogant cock ass for more than ten seconds. But somehow they stomach you."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Paul snapped at Kayla who pissed him off even more with another roll of her eyes.

"Some dickhead I had the misfortune of not only meeting but being tied to the rest of my life. You know something Paul. One day you're gonna meet someone who you're going to fall in love with, but they are going to see you for what you truly are: A pathetic excuse for a human being who doesn't know the true meaning of life. A cocky asshole who berates and talks down to people who don't look like him. Basically...A piece of shit who likes to put down anyone who isn't exactly the image he wants to see. I don't understand why you have to be so pricky. I really don't."

Paul growled. "And I don't understand why you have to be so fat."

Kayla stopped as she spun and looked up at Paul. She couldn't gage the look on his face as she shook her negatively. "You know something. I might be curvy and I might even lose the weight and I can live with that either way. But you'll always be an asshole. And you'll never be able to escape that title. I'm not the only one alive on this Earth who thinks you're a dickhead. I imagine anyone who has met you thinks you are as well. They are just too fuckin chicken shit to tell you to your face. You need to grow the fuck up and be a man."

Kayla turned to walk away and continue home when Paul grabbed her arm and spun her around. He backed her up to a tree and suddenly his lips captured hers. Kayla almost couldn't believe Paul was kissing her. But she wasn't about to let him get away with that as she put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him away.

Paul snickered. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. You're my imprint I know you felt it."

Paul didn't see her hand, but the echo of the slap rang through the trees of La Push. Paul's head slowly turned back as he locked eyes with her and growled deeply as his nose began with twitch.

"I wouldn't dare let myself enjoy something like that from someone as disgusting as you. I don't care if I was the most beautiful girl in the world I won't allow myself to enjoy that from you. I don't want to be your imprint. I'd rather be anyone else imprint than yours. Because you don't deserve me. You don't deserve to have anyone decent as your imprint. You don't have to worry about rejecting me. Because I don't want you. You are relieved of your obligations with me. Go imprint on someone who gives a shit about you." She knew it was a lie before it came out of her mouth, she wanted him to feel as bad as she did.

Paul watched as Kayla turned and suddenly he felt like his heart had exploded inside of his chest and his anger and temper took over the actions of his body. He phased into his wolf form and watched through angry eyes as Kayla spun around and the horrified look that adorned her face wasn't even enough to stop him as his big paw reached out and swiped at her.

The stench of fresh blood hit the air fast as it infiltrated his nostrils, he looked down and Kayla was laying on the ground covered in blood and he was suddenly aware he was standing over her body growling ferociously, he looked down and his right paw was covered in her blood and was coating his silvery fur. His temper diminished in seconds as he let out a agonizing howl.

Sam came barreling out of the scrubs and tackled him off to the side to get him away from Kayla as he tore into him. Giving him the ass beating of a lifetime.

Embry walked out of the trees and saw Kayla laying on the ground, he ran over to her as he pulled his t-shirt off and wrapped it around her torso, making sure o keep it tight as he called Emily, she ran into the tree line and saw her sister laying in Embry's arms as she called 911. There was no way the ambulance could get to her fast enough as she ran back and got Sam's truck and they loaded her into the truck and tore off into Fork's as fast as they could to the ER.

Mika blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks she looked at Embry, as he pulled her into his arms. The memories were always fresh in her mind. She hadn't seen any of the guys in their wolf forms, she was scared to death it was going to happen all over again.

"It'll be okay Mika. It will, I promise. I don't know how or when but I'll help you get through it. I swear on my life."

Mika could only nod at Embry's words and just hoped he was right.


	4. Ch 4 Embry's Thoughts

**Chapter 4** - Embry's Thoughts

Grey eyes searched the hallways of the school. It still smelled the same. The metal lockers that lined the halls were still royal blue. As tacky as they looked she always loved the color of them. She'd been back in the school for five hours and she could feel Paul just out of reach. She'd seen him standing at the end of the third hallway near his locker where it had been all four years of high school, but Embry's hand in the middle of her back pushed her along to her classes.

In fact every time she'd stopped to see Paul looming in the hallway, Embry came along to push her down the hall. She probably wouldn't have noticed except the last time she'd seen Paul standing outside at the end of the school day; he started to turn his head towards her when Jared locked eyes with her and got his attention forcing Paul's eyes to his as he moved Paul to his truck and Embry pushed Mika towards his car.

Mika enjoyed the ride home as Embry drove with the windows down. It was overcast and the slightly cool breeze filtered through the Toyota Corolla as it glided down the street. Mika's arm was resting on the door panel with her head laying on her arm as she enjoyed the wind in her face. Almost like a dog would. She stifled a giggle at that thought.

Mika's grey eyes gave Embry a sideways glance. "So what was up with you today Embers? You acted like we had to get to class before the building exploded."

Embry furrowed his brow as he shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean peanut." An obvious lie. That was one thing Embry couldn't do and that was try to white lie his way through situations.

Mika gave him a knowing look. "Don't try to lie to me Embers. You should already know you couldn't lie to save your life. Every time I had more than two seconds to myself and saw Paul, you'd come up and practically wrangle me into my next class room like a cow into a bullpen. What gives?"

Embry exhaled heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to yell. But I'll come clean anyways. Sam asked Jared to keep an eye on Paul and I volunteered to watch over you so we can keep you two from running into each other."

Embry pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and came to a stop, he watched as Mika stood on her knees in his front seat and threw her arms around his neck. Embry flinched because he thought for sure she was going to slap him silly, but was pleasantly surprised when she hugged him tightly. Embry returned her hug. "What was that for?"

Mika pulled back as she ran her hand through her hair. "Because I know as long as we've been friends, anything you do for me is for my safety and well being. Embers I love you like the brother I never had, you've been my best friend for so long, I don't know what I would do if you disappeared from my life."

Embry smiled, he knew they'd been close but hearing her words it warmed his heart. Well warmer than usual because of his high body temperature. Though somewhere in the middle of his mind he was completely attracted to her. He wondered if they could even over step the boundaries as friends? How was he supposed to do that when she was Paul's imprint? Though he hadn't spoke a word to Paul since his attack on Mika and further more refused to patrol with him.

Mika had already expressed how strong the pull to Paul was and he also knew eventually Paul would make it up to her. Jared had been telling them Paul had been to therapy sessions with the elders to help harness his anger and his ability to phase when he was pissed off. Even though he had controlled his anger issues it didn't mean that it wouldn't ever happen again. He had to prove to Mika that it would never happen again. Not to mention he also had to get her to trust him again which would be a feat in itself.

He's hurt her with words in his human form and then he hurt her with his paws in wolf form. It was as if life was a double edged sword. Taking little pieces of her heart and life every time he said something to her or gave her dirty looks. Something that pushed her down and struck at her self-confidence. Embry was pulled from his thoughts as Mika kissed his cheek sweetly and let him know she'd see him the following day for school.

Embry wanted to go after her and confess his true feelings but couldn't. He watched as she bounced up the stairs, she turned back to smiled and wave before disappearing into the house. Embry backed out of the driveway and headed home. once he finished his homework he had to go on patrol with Jake.

A couple of hours later, Embry heard a deep chuckling inside of his head.

_'Oh be quiet Black.'_ Embry grumbled.

Jake couldn't help laughing harder than before. _'Embry, eventually you're going to have to tell her how you really feel.'_

_'She's my best friend. She's Paul's imprint.'_ Boy did that leave a bad taste in his mouth after he said it.

_'Embry, you're the most level headed person I know. But you also just said what makes sense. Mika is Paul's imprint. Not yours. And as much as that fact hurts you, you can't force her to be with you. How fair is that to Paul or Mika? how fair would that be to you or Mika, especially after you imprint? And you know you will. It is going to happen. You, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet. With Leah away at college who knows if she has or not.'_

Embry sighed heavily as his body collapsed into the dirt ground of the forest._ 'Jake this sucks. Why couldn't I imprint on Mika? Why did it have to be Paul? Couldn't the elders have known what was to lay in their future...The pain that he caused her both mentally and physically.'_

Jake grunted audibly._ 'Embry if that was the case how's come they didn't see it coming, they could've easily saved Emily from Sam. Sure they are happy now, but don't think for a second that it happened overnight. Sam did ALOT of begging and he had to gain Emily's trust back all over again. It was as if he had to tell her he was a wolf all over again. Just as painful to have her missing from his life. None of us wanted Emily hurt and even more so Mika. But it happened. They are sisters maybe that was destined to happen to both of them. Sam is more aware of his surroundings now he puts Emily first in his life no matter what. Paul is just starting to realize he should've put Mika first from the beginning. He's just hoping his isn't a case of too little too late."_

Embry's sullen eyes looked over as Jake sat next to him. _"Oh it's not. Mika already confided in me the pull has been there since she went to stay with her Aunt Lucy on the Makah reservation. And according to her...it never left."_

_'Embry you've been my best friend my whole life with Quil. The truth no matter how much it hurts will always win out. Mika is Paul's imprint. As much as you don't want to hear this; Paul has been working on his temper. Stupid things don't piss him off as easily anymore. The elders put him through the ringer with his temper and phasing. He has physically willed himself to not phase out of anger. Because he wants to prove it to Mika. Because she deserves to know he will never hurt her physically or emotionally or even verbally again. The attraction you have for her is not returned from her to you and that's the truth. No matter how it hurts.'_

_'Don't you think I know all that Jake? I know every detail of everything Paul has been doing. But I've also been standing by Mika since she moved here three years ago and watched her get put through an emotional and painful time in her life because of Paul as well. It's his fault she hurts so much. It's his fault she almost died. Everything bad that ever happened in her life is because Paul was slated to imprint on her. Sometimes I don't want to imprint because I can only imagine what's going to happen between my imprint and I. Were monsters Jake. That's all well ever be. Nothing more than temperamental monsters who at the drop of a hat could do the same thing to our imprints that Sam and Paul did to theirs. Who the hell wants to be responsible for causing their own soul mates that kind of pain and suffering?'_

Jake watched as Embry shook his head. _'I sure as hell don't. I hope I never imprint...Never.'_

Jake frowned on the inside as he watched Embry take off through the trees at top notch speeds. He knew Embry liked Mika as more than a friend, but there was no way she was going to return his feelings. He'd seen in Embry's mind and saw the conversation they'd had earlier. She loved him...like a brother. That was the worst sentence any beautiful woman could utter to another person; especially when the other person loved them as something more than sibling love.

There was no way to convince Embry he had to stop his feelings for Mika before they got out of control or he'd end up hurting her in some way. Embry was right. They were monsters with tempers. Embry had never let his temper get out of control; except for when Paul had accidentally hurt her two years ago.

One night when Paul had left the hospital after seeing Mika, Embry attacked him. Full on paw's clawing, teeth snapping, growling, snarling attack. Embry almost couldn't stop himself. It took both Quil, Jake and Jared to help get him off Paul. Paul laid on the ground a bloody mess. His normally shiny silvery fur was matted with blood. Even the dirt and grass beneath Paul's body was stained blood red.

Paul never once fought back that night. He couldn't. He knew he deserved everything he'd gotten and then some.

Jake could feel it in his bones.

There was going to be another fight.

Though this time he wasn't sure what the outcome would be.


	5. Ch 5 Pack Suspension Lifted

**Chapter 5** - Pack Suspension Lifted

It had been four months since Mika had been back and in school in La Push. Miraculously enough she allowed Jared and Embry to keep her and Paul apart. The pull was getting stronger, she really hated the imprint. Her heart felt like it was constantly hurting. She spent a lot of time sitting in her room thinking. She'd been thinking so much her head was hurting. As she kept herself in her room she became all too aware of why it was so easy for Emily to forgive Sam after he'd accidentally attacked her in his own rage. But then again they did love each other before he hurt her.

Mika had unfortunately had a crush on Paul as soon as she had met him. Clearly not something she would ever admit to anyone. Of course Embry knew, how could she not tell her best friend? Who as of recently had been acting weird. Mika shook his weirdness from her head as she stared out her bedroom window, while sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Emily had been sitting in the kitchen making dinner. She watched as Sam came through the back door with a look on his face. "What's going on Sam?" Sam pulled her away from her cutting board as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and he lifted her from the floor slightly, as he carefully set her on the empty counter space next to the cutting board.

Emily cupped Sam's warm cheeks as she kissed his lips a few more times as she felt his lips placing feather light kisses all over the right side of her face and then left. He always kissed the scarred side of her face first and then let his lips travel to the other side.

Sam frowned as he pulled away. "The elders are convinced Paul's temper has been curved and are letting him rejoin the pack again. You told him once he was allowed back in the pack he would be allowed in the house. We need to let Mika know so it doesn't come as a shock to her."

Emily nodded. "I stand by my word. If the elders released him from pack suspension, then he is allowed back in the house. And you're right we need to let her know." Emily kissed his lips a couple more times, when she let a few giggles escape, as she felt Sam's lips trail across her jaw to her ear and then down her neck.

Mika walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made a face. "That's gross you two. No petting while dinner is being made."

Sam stepped back and threw a fake glare at Mika, as Emily broke out into a full laugh as she smack Sam's chest. Sam grabbed the hand that smacked him as he kissed it softly. "We will be finishing this later." His voice was deep and husky with want and need. Emily could only nod. Knowing if Sam said much more in that tone of voice they'd be skipping dinner and Mika would be eating raw chicken and potatoes.

Sam nodded back at Emily as he gently gripped her slim waist and carefully picked her up from the counter and set her on her feet, he dropped a kiss on her head as he turned and walked out of the room. Emily pointed at Mika as Mika stuck her tongue out at Emily. "I don't wanna hear it Em. And I sure as hell don't wanna see it. I realize you and Brutis there are insanely attracted to each other. And God bless him for loving you the way you deserved to be loved. But I really don't want to think what you two may or may have not done in or around this kitchen, or maybe what you might've done on the table. Plus I don't even want my brain to comprehend what you do when I'm not in the house let alone when I'm sleeping in my room at night."

Emily couldn't stop the giggles as they shook her entire body. "Mika you do realize eventually you will grow up and have a boyfriend with a sexual life. It happens. It's only natural. Whether it's with someone in the pack or someone out of the pack it's going to happen."

Mika scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Please don't remind me. I feel so awkward when it comes to watching you two or even movies with sex scenes in them. It's just a flabbergasting moment. I don't want to think of myself naked in front of anyone. Let alone a guy."

Emily laughed again. "Well it's going to happen. The sooner you get used to the idea the easier it will be when it comes time to actually happen."

"Highly unlikely." Mika flipped her hair over her shoulder as she helped Emily peel the potatoes.

Emily cleared her throat uncomfortably as she gave Mika a sideway glance. "I have to tell you something. but I don't want you to get upset Kaka."

Mika knew it was bad if Emily was using her nickname. "Well go ahead and tell me."

"Paul has been released from his suspension from the pack. He'll be joining them on patrol again. I told him he wasn't allowed in this house until his suspension was lifted by the elders because of what he'd done to you. I can't break my word to him. Sam is going to start him on patrol tonight so chances are he'll be here for dinner. If you want to eat in your room or down here that's fine. Either way I want you to be comfortable, if that's going to be possible, I'm not really sure at this point. We can play you off as Claire's older sister or just a separate cousin or even Sam's cousin. Whatever you want honey."

Mika shook her head negatively. "No I won't hide from him anymore. Jared and Embry have been trying to keep us apart and did a good job, but it's time for me to face him. He deserves to know I'm back. I'm fine with it."

Emily watched as Mika walked out of the kitchen.

Sam walked back in and looked down at Emily. "How'd she take it?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

Sam kissed her forehead softly. "I'll keep an eye on him; though I don't really think I'll have to." Emily nodded, completely unsure of how the pack dinner was going to turn out, with Paul's return.

An hour and a half later the house was full of half naked pack members with their imprints. Mika sat in the corner next to Embry with Emily and Sam on her other side. Everyone noticed Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but the look on his face was not one of recognition. He couldn't tell who she was and he didn't ask, but really wanted to. She was cute and still assumed she was Embry's imprint, even though they didn't act like they were soul mates. The guys normally had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves when their imprints were around.

Paul looked around the table and noticed those with imprints were ether holding hands or were like Jared his arm usually rested on the back of Kim's chair, Kim would lean back and to the side and her cheek would rub again his bicep, in-turn his fingers would softly touch her shoulder, letting her know he was fully aware of her next to him. It as a cute lovers dance they did.

Sam and Emily were a little different their eyes hardly ever left each other and every once in a while Emily would reach up and dab the cornered of his mouth with her napkin. He would smile at her and catch her hand before she pulled away and he'd place a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist while throwing her a wink.

Paul hadn't made eye contact with the new girl and no one had introduced them, she seemed quiet and shy. Embry had said a few quiet things to her which made her, blush, laugh and then smack Embry's arm, causing him to laugh rambunctiously. Other then the occasional smack no other form of contact happened between them. As Emily and the imprints were cleaning up the kitchen, Paul walked down the hallway to use the rest room.

Mike finished washing her hands in the bathroom and dried them off as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She collided with a brick wall, or what she thought was a brick wall. She felt warm hands wrap around her upper arms to steady her. She looked up and was locked into Paul Redson's blackened eyes.

Paul felt someone run into his chest and heard an 'oomph' sound come from whoever ran into him. He made a garb at the arms and looked down noticing it was Embry's companion. "I'm sor..." His words died on his lips as she looked up at him. Their eyes locked immediately. Those grey eyes. He knew them, they were so familiar. They had his heart racing and blood pumping, he could feel his whole body shaking; but it wasn't from anger. Suddenly for the first time in his life he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Kayla?" Paul's voice whispered.


	6. Ch 6 Big Changes

**Chapter 6** – Big Changes

Mika almost didn't hear his voice; but she knew she definitely heard him say her name. He said the only name he knew her by. He'd never known her full first name was Makayla. Her friends always called her Kayla. Her eyes darted back and forth looking from Paul left to right eye. Her lips trembled a little. She knew the sorrow and pain of not having seen Paul for the last four months had set in her eyes as soon as their eyes locked in the hallway of Sam and Emily's house.

"M-my name is Mika." Mika watched as Paul fought inner demons as he continued to stare at her. She felt weird when she watched as his nearly blackened eyes traveled down her body and landed on her t-shirt covered torso, before they flicked back to lock with her grey eyes again.

"You're name might be Mika now, but I know who you are Kayla."

Mika watched as Paul's chest rose and fell. His left hand gripped her now slim waist as he carefully pushed her back into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. His large hands gripped both her hips as he lifted her and set her on the bathroom counter; his right hand came up and softly touched her cheek. She couldn't stop herself from flinching; but she never pulled away. She swore she heard him mumble 'sorry' when she flinched at his touch.

He cringed as he watched her flinch at the physical contact that was exchanged between them. A deep frown marred his beautiful features. "What happened to you? Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you so badly, but no one would tell me where you were."

Mika couldn't almost believe that Paul's voice was laced with pain. Real genuine pain and not anger. He looked like he was in as much pain as she was in. "After the...after you...uh..." Mika cleared her throat uncomfortably. "After I was r-released from the h-hospital. My father sent me a-away to stay with my m-mother's sister; my Aunt L-Lucy on the Makah reservation to um...to heal." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking as she tried to get the answer out for him.

Paul's frown deepened, he could feel her whole body trembling. He cupped both of her cheeks in his arms hands as he leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please don't be scared of me Mika. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, it's not like I don't deserve it, because I more than anyone know I do. Just please don't be scared of me." Paul could help but beg her with his words and begged her even harder with his eyes as they locked with hers yet again.

Paul's giant frame loomed over Mika as she sat on the bathroom counter. He wasn't hurting her or being mean to her. He hadn't even said a cross word to her. He was just a guy standing there begging her to not be scared. Though she was fully scared of him, he had to of known it wouldn't be easy for her. She had been violently attacked and whether it had been an accident or not. Anyone with half a brain in their head would be scared to death of the person who'd be the one to hurt them.

Paul watched as Mika's pink tongue came out and licked her dry lips as she closed her eyes. She was fighting to keep all her emotions in check and he knew he needed to back off of her, but he just couldn't; he'd waited for two years to tell her exactly what he'd meant to say to her two years ago when he'd followed her into the woods, but instead he had insulted and name called her into the ground and thought that if he'd kissed her it would make her understand, but it didn't and it only proved to strike up his temper and attack her in wolf form. She'd almost lost her life because of him and he'd nearly lost the girl of his dreams.

The truth of the matter was he had never wanted to be with someone as much as he wanted to be with Kayla. She broke all the rules when it came to her body. It wasn't perfect and she didn't look like all the other plastic Barbie dolls at school. She had curves and they were dangerously beautiful. She had a real woman's body not some superficial wanna be bulimic model who puked her whole life up just to have the perfect body. To Paul her body was already perfect; but like always his big mouth wrote checks his ass really couldn't cash.

He'd spent the better part of their freshman year calling her names in the hallway of the school and whenever he would see her outside of school it was always the same thing. No wonder she hated him the way she did. He never gave her a legitimate reason to feel any other way about him. Two weeks into their summer vacation before their sophomore year started he phased and imprinted on her and suddenly he saw her for what she truly was. An angel sent from Heaven, but with his stupid stubbornness and quick temper and even quicker tongue, he continued to make her feel like less than a human. Than a week after their sophomore year started he had to be a jerk. He watched as she left Emily and Sam's and followed her teasing and taunting her. Saying such horrible things to her.

He should've just left her alone.

Paul's eyes refocused on Mika's beautiful face. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched silent tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. He leaned his head down on her shoulder. "Mika I-I...I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked up again and his thumbs were trying to wipe at her tears, but for every one he stopped, three more fell after it. He felt her small hands as she gently pushed at him, but knew his strength was overpowering compared to hers.

Mika watched as Paul took the hint and backed away from her, then he did something even more out of character, as if everything he had done in the bathroom up until this point was a normal Paul Redson reaction; clearly it wasn't. Paul handed her a tissue. A tissue. She didn't think anyone could've made a more sweeter gesture than to give a crying woman a tissue or handkerchief like they did in the old days. And here was Paul Redson the man who'd made her life hell for the last three years, handing her a tissue because she had started crying. It only served to make her cry harder.

Mika slipped from the bathroom counter as she looked up at Paul. "I-I-I gotta go." Mika slipped from the bathroom and jogged upstairs and into her room where she closed the door. She rolled herself into a ball in the middle of her bed and cried; harder than she had ever cried before in her life.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to tell her all the words that had been burning on the end of his tongue for three years, but he couldn't get them out and he couldn't make his feet move. Paul slowly moved through the house and went the front door. Faintly telling Sam he was starting his patrol early.

Emily gave Sam a sideways glance when she'd heard Paul leave the house. "What do you suppose brought that on?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Sam's voice rumbled low in Emily's ear as he kept his eye on the other guys and their imprints.

Emily's soft brown eyes searched the kitchen and remaining faces, she turned hers up as she met Sam's eyes. "Where's Mika? I haven't seen her since she disappeared after dinner."

Sam shook his head negatively as he continued to look around the room. Emily extracted herself from Sam's arm as she went upstairs; Sam was following hot on her heels. She could hear sobbing outside of Mika's bedroom door, she tried the door knob but it was locked. "Mika honey…Is everything ok?"

Sam felt Emily's body plague with anxiety and worry. Sam's gently squeezed her shoulders. "Calm down Em." Sam reached over Emily and knocked on Mika's bedroom door. Slowly the door opened and revealed an emotionally frazzled Mika as she flung herself into Emily's arms and sobbed harder. Emily held onto her tighter. "Mika what happened; sweetie talk to me please." Sam and Emily watched as Mika pulled herself from Emily's arms as she started to pace the room.

Mika shook her head negatively as she sobbed harder and tried to calm herself. "He was so sweet…I couldn't believe it. I told myself if I ever got a chance to just scream at him I would tell him exactly what I thought of him…I completely chickened out. I chickened out faster than a damn chicken would. And you know what he did? Can you even imagine what he did?"

Emily opened and closed her mouth several times. "Are you talking about Paul?"

"Who else would I be talking about? I wanted him to continue being a jerk. I wanted him to be mean and call me names. But he didn't. He handed me a tissue." Mika couldn't stop the tears again.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, at first he was pissed and was going to maim Paul as soon as he got his hands…Or paws on him. "What do you mean he handed you a tissue?"

Emily looked at Sam. "Mika is an old fashioned kind of girl. We grew up watching the old westerns on TV. The best part of them was always when the knight in shining armor would give the damsel in distress a tissue or handkerchief when she would start to weep or cry."

Sam cleared his throat. "So you started crying and Paul handed you a tissue and suddenly you couldn't give him the piece of your mind you'd been waiting to give him."

"Basically…Yes." Mika sniffled as she calmed down considerably. "I know it's stupid, but everything about him has changed. He's not the same."

Sam and Emily made sure Mika was okay as they left her alone.

Mika sat in the middle of her bed as she tried to figure out if Paul's changing was a good thing or not.


	7. Ch 7 The Fight

**Chapter 7** – The Fight

About three weeks had passed since Paul and Mika's moment in the bathroom in Emily and Sam's home. Later that night everyone in the pack was planning on getting together with their imprints for a bonfire. Emily had decided Sam was working the guys too hard and it was time for a little fun and relaxation. Sam couldn't agree with her more.

There was three class periods left of the Friday afternoon. Mika was standing in the hallway leaning against her locker and couldn't believe her eyes. She'd just left her algebra class and went to shove her books into her locker and go to lunch, but found a note someone had stuffed into the slots of her locker door. The note was from Paul asking for her permission to talk with him later that night at the bonfire.

He was actually ASKING for permission to have an actual conversation with her. All Mika could do was stare at the paper in her hands.

Embry walked over and saw Mika standing in the hallway leaning against her locker. "What's wrong Mika?" Her grey eyes looked up at him, but he couldn't recognize the look on her face. Embry noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off the unfolded piece of paper in her hand. Embry took it from her as he read through it. His body started to shake involuntarily.

"Embry what is wrong with you?"

"You're not really thinking about letting Paul get you alone to talk with you tonight are you?" Embry snapped at Mika.

Mika was slightly taken back. Embry had never spoken to her like that before. "How can you even ask me that? He asked to speak with me. He didn't ask to have sex with me or anything. I have a lot that I would like to talk with him about. And I'm sure he's got stuff he'd like to discuss with me, otherwise he wouldn't ask."

Embry grabbed Mika's upper arm. "You are NOT going anywhere near him Mika. Are you really that stupid? You can't be by him; he's going to fuck up like he always does he's going to phase only this time instead of mutilating your body he's going to end up killing you."

Mika could feel Embry's fingers tighten around her arm, it was starting to hurt, but she didn't want to say anything. "Look Embry, it's not your decision. It's mine. We already somewhat talked at Emily and Sam's the first night he was allowed back in the pack. He was there for pack dinner and we spoke in the bathroom. He didn't hurt me or say anything bad to me."

"Then you're stupider then I thought you were Mika. If you can't make the smart decisions on your own, then I'll make sure Emily and Sam make them for you. Because they aren't as stupid as you are and won't allow you to make such reckless and idiotic decisions." Embry snarled out as he began dragging Mika down the hallway and pretty soon he was pushing her into his car as he got in and tore out of the schools parking lot and to Sam and Emily's house.

Mika stared at Embry like he'd lost his damn mind. As soon as he pulled into Sam and Emily's house, she threw the door open and slammed it closed. "YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR DAMN MIND EMBRY CALL!"

Embry followed suit with getting out of his car and then proceeded to walk around the car to face her. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING BEING LEFT ALONE WITH THAT TEMPERAMENTAL FUCKIN IDIOT?"

Mika couldn't keep the scowl off her face. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS EMBRY! I AM PAUL'S IMPRINT! I TOLD YOU I'VE GOT THINGS I WANT TO DISCUS WITH HIM."

"Well you're not doing it alone. I don't care who else is there, but someone else is going to be with you two." Embry clenched his jaw as he folded his arms over his chest defiantly as if his word was going to be the last.

"This is not a double date Embry. No one is going to be there while we are having a PRIVATE conversation. It's nobody's business what we discuss…Not even yours. And the next time you decide to drive like a God damn lunatic in your car…Please let me know so I can get out of it."

"I wasn't driving like a lunatic Mika." Embry scoffed.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Sure and I was just holding on for dear life, because I was having serious delusional issues. You scared the hell out of me with the way you was driving Embry."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Embry's voice whispered.

"Yes you did. You figured if you could scare me enough I wouldn't want to talk with Paul. But I'm still going to talk to him. I've kept everything bottled up inside for three years. I have plenty to say to him. If you can't handle that I'm not sure what to say to you."

Sam and Emily heard shouting outside of the house, they both walked outside onto the porch. Sam quirked an eyebrow knowing it was unlike Embry to even raise his voice, let alone yell. "Embry, Mika what are you two doing out of school?"

Mika wrapped her arms around herself as she attempted to control her anger and emotions. "Embry decided to freak out, because Paul asked to speak with me on a private level and he forced me to leave from school as he drove with me through La Push like a crazy person. The whole time he yelled and screamed at me at the top of his lungs like he was my daddy or something." Mika lifted her t-shirt sleeve and his hand print was bruising around her upper arm.

Emily's eyes snapped open to give her a wide eyed look. "Embry, tell me you didn't?"

Embry cleared his throat but the glare stayed on his face. "She's actually considering being alone with Paul. He just wants want's to kiss her ass so he can get his imprint back. And she actually wants him to try and make it up to her."

Mika frowned. "Embry…What do you want me to do? You know exactly how I feel about Paul. You know more than anyone else in my life. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him. The pull is too intense to ignore it."

Embry shook his head. "This is ridiculous. You shouldn't be around the guy who almost ended your life. Not ever."

"Yea well you let me know when you become my daddy and then you can tell me what the hell do to." Mika started to walk into the house as she turned and looked back through sad eyes at Embry. "You've been my best friend for three years Embry. I've never been scared of you…Ever. Until today." Mika shook her head as she tried to keep her tears at bay as she turned and walked into the house and went to her room.

"I can't believe you did that Embry. I never would've thought you could behave that way." Emily's eyes fell to the porch floor as she turned followed Mika inside. She wanted to make sure Mika was going to be okay.

Sam growled. "Embry don't lose your temper with Mika. After everything she's been through you're supposed to be her best friend. You put your hands on her and she's already bruised. You completely lost it. And that was completely uncalled for."

Embry shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but it was killing me to know she's actually considering talking with that monster."

Sam walked down the steps as he went chest to chest with Embry. "IT's not your call to make Embry. She is Paul's imprint. If she decides to go gallivanting around the word with him, it's her decision! There has been enough pain and bloodshed in this pack from volatile tempered wolves hurting their soul mates. You don't need to put yourself on the list. Especially since you two are so close. I've never heard you raise your voice or lose your temper. I'm not sure what's gotten into you. But you know if you need to talk me and Emily are always available. Just like your pack brothers. Even Paul, no matter how much you hate him for what he did to Mika. Go on and start your patrol, and well see you tonight at the bonfire."

Sam watched as Embry ran into the trees and could only hope the bonfire was a good idea. He was definitely going to have to warn Jake so they could both be on high alert; Paul had already spoken with him and said he'd take Mika out of ear shot so they could talk privately. Sam advised Paul it was up to Mika, but that he would be watching, because he would protect her like a little sister.

And that's exactly what he would do.

Sam refused to give anyone a chance to hurt Mika again.


	8. Ch 8 Interesting Bonfire

**Chapter 8** – Interesting Bonfire

Mika walked along the beach as the bonfire burned brightly. It lit up the beach nicely. She could see the bonfire making the water glisten. Everyone had eaten dinner already, Paul had eaten but he took Jared to pick up Kim. She'd had to babysit for her older sister so once she'd finished, Paul was more than willing to take Jared to get her.

Embry watched as Mika stood at the water's edge with her arms wrapped around herself. Embry walked over. "So mister wonderful left?"

Mike rolled her eyes as she looked towards the familiar voice of her supposed best friend. "No he took Jared to pick up Kim. She had to work. He was being nice. You know something best friends do for each other. He asked if he could postpone our talk until he gets back. I of course agreed."

"You know this talk is going to not go well. Why are you eve trying to put yourself through this Mika? Is it really worth all the pain and suffering you've already been put through?" Embry had to ask.

Mika shook her head. "You don't understand Embry. You'll never understand until you imprint."

Embry shook his head. "Did you ever think maybe I'm not supposed to imprint Mika? Maybe I'm supposed to be with someone else."

Mika quirked an eyebrow as she looked back at Embry. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Embry gripped Mika's shoulders as he turned her to face him as he pulled her closer to him. "Maybe I'm not supposed to imprint because I'm supposed to be with someone whose wolf couldn't keep his temper away from his imprint. Don't you understand Mika? I'm trying to tell you I love you."

Mika nodded. "I know I love you too Embry. You're my best friend how could I not love you?"

Embry shook his head no as his hands slid from her shoulders down to her upper arms. "No you don't understand Mika. I'm in love with you." Suddenly Embry pulled Mika to him and captured her lips.

Mika's eyes snapped open when Embry kissed her lips forcefully. Her small hands were pushing at his chest and torso trying to get him to stop, but he wasn't stopping, his hands continued to grip her upper arms until the circulation was practically cut off. The pain in her arms was intense; no one had ever gripped her arms quite that hard before.

Embry finally released Mika's arms as he pulled away, the two friends stood there staring at each other, each trying to gage the others expression and next move like pawns on a chess board; both completely unsure what to do or say next.

Embry couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink. He couldn't believe he'd just kissed his best friend.

Mika stood staring at Embry; did he really just stick his tongue in her mouth? That was disgusting! It was like kissing a family member. What made him think it would be okay for him to kiss her? She'd never shown an interest in him other than friendship and now he went and kissed her. She was pissed. She wasn't some chew toy for some wolf to slobber all over. She was a human being damn it. Before she could stop herself she pushed her fist forward and connected with Embry's nose.

Both of them yelping out; she'd broken his nose and because he had the wolf gene he'd busted her middle knuckle on his hard face. Embry clutched at his bloody nose, it wouldn't last long because of their super healing powers.

Jake, Emily and Sam ran over to where Embry and Mika had been standing. Jake and Sam watched Embry to make sure he wasn't going to phase and Emily went to Mika's side.

"Mika what happened?"

Mika glared at Embry. "I punched him because he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Where the hell did you ever get the idea to kiss me Embry Call?"

Embry scowled as he growled low in the back of his throat. "I clearly wouldn't have done it if I thought you was going to punch me. I hope your damn hand hurts. It's what you get for hitting me."

"I hope you're nose doesn't heal. It's what you get for kissing me without my permission you big furry ape! I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately, but whatever it is I wish you'd knock it off! You're really pushing the boundaries of our friendship, and why you've started doing it now all of a sudden is beyond me. You've been my best friend for three years and if this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives then I don't need it. I don't need the stress and I certainly don't need you as a friend."

Embry took a step back when she uttered the last few words. "I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear before I even kissed you and you still let me."

"Allow me to be perfectly clear. I never let you do anything; I just couldn't push you away from me you poster boy for steroids. You gripped my upper arms so tight I thought the circulation was being cut off. They feel like they are on fire right now. I was pushing against you trying to get you to stop. I'm not sure what part of that was inviting you to kiss me, let alone stick your tongue in my mouth. That was completely disgusting. I felt like I was kissing my brother. I'm sorry but nothing about that was enjoyable."

"YOU KISSED HER?" A familiar voice snapped.

Sam's head snapped to where Paul was standing. "Paul calm down."

Paul scowled at Sam. "I'm pretty sure given the situation; I'm as calm as I'm going to be."

Mika frowned as she turned and saw Paul standing with his fists clenched tight as his body was shaking. "Paul." Mika watched as Paul walked over and stood with his chest rising and falling in a smooth motion as he tried to keep his composure. Mika touched his hand and watched as it jerked in place, she started to pull away, with Paul fast reflexes he grabbed her hand in his gently before she was able to pull it away and further. Mika looked up at Paul through her soft grey eyes. "Please don't hurt Embry." Mika was still very much afraid to see the guys in wolf form; Paul more than anyone because it was him who had hurt her.

Paul's hand jerked on its own, he wasn't used to feeling her touch. He noticed she'd started to pull her hand away and needed to stop from doing so as he reached out and grabbed her hand quickly and he hopped he hadn't scared or hurt her. He felt her squeeze his hand as he looked down into her eyes. He could feel her begging him with her eyes; as soon as she asked him not to hurt her best friend. He felt his whole body relaxing while she was touching him. He'd heard the imprints had a strange power over the guys when they were angry or upset with just one touch. Clearly he was feeling the power.

Paul pulled his eyes from Mika as he looked over at Embry. "Don't let it happen again Embry. Next time she might not be here to save you and I definitely won't be able to stop myself from phasing and hurting you."

Mika knew it was a strong warning and Paul wouldn't give Embry a second chance to mess up again.

Paul glanced down at Mika again. "How about we go for a walk and walk off some of this anger and tension before you try punching someone else out. And break another knuckle. Emily can you get me some ice for her hand please."

Emily's eyebrows shot up and almost disappeared in her hair line. Did he just say please? Emily just nodded as she walked over to the coolers by the bonfire as she put some ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapped it in a towel and took it back over to Paul. "Thanks Em. I'll take care of her I promise." Emily just nodded as she watched her little sister walk off alone with Paul.

Sam walked up behind Emily as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "She'll be okay. And did he say please and thank you?"

Emily giggled as she turned around in Sam's arms. "I was wondering if I was hearing things."

Sam chuckled. "Nope definitely not; I heard him too." Sam led Emily back over to the bonfire; making sure to keep his eyes on Paul while Jake was watching over Embry.

Paul moved a little further from everyone as he sat down in the sand and had Mika sit down between his outstretched legs. He took her right hand in his as he moved her fingers around carefully. He got to her middle finger and she whimpered audibly. Paul mumbled a 'sorry' her way as he frowned. "I don't think it's really broken, I think it's dislocated." Paul carefully popped her finger back into place and cringed even more when she yelped out in pain. "God I'm sorry Mika. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mika forced a smile as she shook her head. "You didn't, it was Embry's face."

Paul wrapped her hand in the ice as they sat looking out at the water. As long as it wasn't him she was taking a swing at then he wasn't going to push the talking issue. Sitting here with her on the beach was all the talking he could handle for now. They could talk later.

Definitely later.


	9. Ch 9 The Talk

**Chapter 9** - The Talk

Paul and Mika were completely comfortable in silence for a good half hour. The sound of the water coming up to the shore was really the only noise they could hear; a side from the pack and their imprints going wild around the bonfire.

"I need to say something to you." Paul's deep voice finally broke the silence. His black onyx eyes looked down and locked with Mika's grey eyes.

"We don't have to talk right now if you don't feel like it."

Paul's hand came up as he swiped some hair from Mika's eyes with his index and middle finger. "I know tonight must've upset you with Embry, but I think he's just going through something right now. I think once he imprints he'll understand everything better."

Mika nodded. "I fully agree. Thank you for not demolishing him earlier. I don't really know what is going on with him. But you definitely handled it more different than I imagined. Embry is my best friend and I realize what he did earlier was ridiculous, but I do love him as a brother and certainly not any other way."

Paul nodded; he understood they had a close friendship. "I know I could've easily lost my cool earlier, he kissed my imprint. I would have every right to tear into him, and I really wanted to."

Mika smiled softly. "I know you only stopped because I asked you to."

Paul smirked and then his smirk slid off his face as he went straight laced. "I'd do anything you asked me to. As long as it makes you happy and smile, then I'll do it. Look Mika, I know I have a long way to go before I can even begin to get you to trust me, but I don't care how long it takes me. I will make it up to you."

"Well not shredding someone I consider a brother was a good start." Paul still had her sore hand wrapped in the ice and her other in his as he gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. Just the gentle touch was relaxing both of them.

"I don't know though you seemed to of taken care of him yourself. I've never seen anyone break someone's nose from the pack who that wasn't already in the pack. It was - It was actually pretty cool. A beautiful girl punching a guy for kissing her without her permission."

Mika shook her head negatively. "I'm by no means beautiful. And it was disgusting that someone I consider a brother stuck his tongue in my mouth after telling me he was in love with me. But I just don't feel that way about him."

Paul cupped her face gently as he softly ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "But you are beautiful Mika and I should've told you that from day one. I should've told you how I really felt about you. I should've been honest with you and I wasn't and I was wrong."

Paul watched as a look of confusion went across Mika's face. "What do you mean honest with me?"

Paul frowned. "You caught that huh?" He watched as she nodded and his frown matched hers. "When I meet you three years ago, I didn't think you were ugly, hell I didn't even think you were fat. The curves of your body are what attracted me to you the most. But I was stupid and immature and I treated you like I had all the other females in my life...Like complete garbage. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you and the way I made you feel."

Paul breathed heavily. He was starting to ramble and couldn't stop until he'd said everything he needed and wanted to say to Mika. "I know it was - it had to of been...I can't even begin to understand. I mean, I know because Embry drilled it into my brain after the attack. You should be really proud of him a few days after it happened, he tore into me. And I let him because I deserved it. I wish I could take it back. All of it. The pain, the anguish, the hurtful and hateful words. They should've never come from my mouth. I know I was an ass. I just hope you can forgive me one day. Though I know it won't be anytime soon."

Mika was completely shocked to say the least; the whole time he was talking his eyes held hers captive. She listened to everything he said afterwards her silence was deafening. She tugged on her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger, until  
>Paul took her hand in his and softly kissed the back of it. She smiled softly. "I think it might take a little more time than both of us like but I think eventually I will be able to forgive you. You sitting here telling me the whole truth is actually a good thing. I think for the time being we should just try being friends."<p>

Paul nodded slowly. "I think I can handle that...for now at least."

Paul pushed up from the sand as he stood; as he took Mika's hands and pulled her up from the sand. Mika giggled. "Where are we going?"

Paul chuckled. "To the bonfire, isn't that where friends would hang out together?"

Mika nodded and couldn't stop the giggles from happening as Paul leaned over and threw her over his shoulder. "Of course; I just wasn't aware I was going to be carried over."

Paul took Mika back over to the bonfire as they joined everyone else. Mika noticed Embry was missing, figuring he'd probably run off to calm himself down so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Paul placed Mika on her feet in front of him as he smiled down at her. "I'm gonna give Jared and Kim a lift they are ready to go home. I'll be back in a bit. If you'd like I'll give you a ride home as well."

Mika nodded. "Sounds good; I'll be here for a while." Paul nodded as he jogged off to catch up with Jared and Kim.

"How are you two doing?" A sweet soft voice addressed Mika.

Mika turned around as she came face to face with Jake's imprint Marie. She was a cute little thing. She was around 5'8" and barely came to Jake's shoulder. Mika smiled. "I think we're doing okay. We've decided to just start as friends. We can work up to something more when were both ready."

Marie nodded. "I fully understand. I'm not sure how you are able to continue talking to him. I imagine you never know how you're going to react for any given situation. I still have a hard time believing Emily is still with Sam."

Mika sat in the sand with Marie. "I used to think Emily was absolutely nuts for even considering forgiving Sam let alone actually getting engaged to him and soon to spend the rest of their lives together; which was completely before I had a clue what the hell imprinting was. But uh – I understand now. I can only hope everything that is supposed to happen with Paul and I will still happen. It will probably just happen a little slower. It was a setback; but were both recovering from it."

Jake walked over as he kissed the top of Mika's head as he sat behind Marie. "What are you two talking about?"

Mika laughed. "My ability to still want to be with Paul after everything that happened; I blame imprinting. Of course I'm not sure who or what to blame with Emily and Sam."

Jake chuckled. "Who knows with those two? They can't keep their hands off each other. But they love to pretend they are both too innocent."

Mika giggled. "Yea except Emily can't act to save her life. Especially when she walks into the kitchen with her hair all disheveled and grinning like a damn fool. Sam he looks all straight laced like nothing happened. Emily starts giggling and totally gives herself away."

Jake laughed hard as he nodded in full agreement.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" The oh-so familiar voice asked.

Mika looked above herself and Paul was standing over her. "Yea I am."

Paul helped Mika up and watched as she said her goodbyes to everyone. Paul walked her to his truck and opened the passenger door. As he drove her home he couldn't help but hope he was doing everything right. Because he already knew he couldn't live without her in his life anymore.


	10. Ch 10 Feel My Love

**Hey ya'll here's the last chapter! The story was inspired by the song To make You Feel My Love By: Garth Brooks. Remember this is just a dream I had that I turned into a small story. And YES I do tend to have very weird life like dreams! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 10** - Feel My Love

It had been six months since Mika and Paul had decided to be friends. Things just seemed to be working out so well. But since Mika had been spending so much time with Paul, Embry had been avoiding her like the plague. He didn't understand just how much he was hurting Mika, and everyone in the pack was pretty sure he really didn't care.

Paul could feel her sadness and honestly didn't know what to do for her. She was happy when she was with him, but he knew she missed her best friend. The worst part was Embry had imprinted and hadn't even told Mika.

Embry had imprinted on Leah and vice versa. Apparently because Leah had started phasing when she was at college, she hadn't been back to La Push since, so she didn't have the time to go home and see the pack she concentrated on her studies at college. She had come back for the bonfire a few weeks prior and as soon as her and Embry saw each other it had happened.

Leah had also been trying to get Embry to go and talk to Mika, but he refused. He refused because she was still talking to Paul. Paul had given Mika the option of walking away so she could keep her friendship with Embry, because he knew how important he was to her. But she couldn't do it.

In the six months she'd spent as just friends with Paul, she felt like a lot of her old wounds and scars inside and out were finally healing properly. She'd actually grown to trust Paul. He had done so much for her in the last six months she was so grateful to have him in her life. Things just seemed to be going in a good direction.

She couldn't help but think it. She was falling in love with him. They were supposed to meet up later that night for a movie after school, she was on the verge of telling him she wanted him to take her on their first official date. Paul had told her she would have to make the first move and tell him when she was ready for the next step. And here she was sitting in Algebra class suddenly thinking she wanted to be wrapped in his arms watching a movie, any movie, it didn't matter.

Her heart was feeling the flutters every time he touched her. Just placing his hand on the middle of her back as he guided her to class. He walked her to every single class, carried her books for her. She held his attention from the beginning of the day to the end of the day. If some girl walked by in a skimpy outfit he didn't even turn to look at her, he kept his attention focused on Mika at all times no matter what.

A couple of hours later everyone in the pack with their imprints, with the exception of Embry were all sitting at the same table for lunch. Embry had opted to not sit with the pack during lunch because he didn't want to see Paul and Mika together. Even though they weren't in a dating capacity.

Mika glanced at everyone else and noticed they were all wrapped up in their own side conversations. Paul's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "What's up? You've been quiet all day."

Mika smiled softly as she looked at Paul. "Nothing I've just kind of been thinking about something."

Paul's eyebrows went up. "Is it a good something or a bad something?"

"Can we get out of here for a few before we have to go back o class?"

Paul nodded as he finished his water. "Absolutely. C'mon beautiful." Paul stood from the table as he took Mika's lunch tray and set it on his, while he took her hand in his right and the trays in his left and led her over to the side door. He tossed the trays as they walked outside and over to where the picnic tables were. Paul watched as Mika pushed up and sat on the table. He walked over and stood next to her, pushed some hair out of her face so he could look in her big grey eyes. "So what is it?"

Mika chewed her bottom lip as she tried to steady her stomach full of flutters. "I think I'm ready for that first date; I mean if you are." Paul's bright white smile nearly blinded her as he suddenly scooped her off the picnic table and swung her in circles. Her arms went around his neck as she held on for dear life. Paul gently placed her on her feet and he couldn't help himself anymore it had been so long since he had touched her lips with his.

Mika gasped softly when Paul pressed his lips to hers. It was a strong passion filled kiss. One that she would definitely enjoy repeating on an hourly basis.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MIKA?" The angry voice was VERY familiar.

Paul and Mika were snapped from their blissful kiss. Their eyes both turning to the shaking pissed off form of none other than Embry. Mika scowled. "It's none of your business Embry. You haven't even spoken to me in six months, why would you give a shit now?"

"Because you're standing here honestly telling this temperamental asshole you want to go on a date with him."

"Embry it's Mika's decision not yours. You're supposed to be her best friend but you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You've completely crushed her heart because you refuse to talk to her, just because I'm in her life. I gave her an out. And she didn't take it. I told her not to chose me over your friendship but she did, because you won't even speak to her. You know something I might be a temperamental asshole, but at least I grew out of it. You're just the jerk who hurt my imprints feelings because you're supposed to be her best friend and brother and you haven't been nothing to her." Paul snarled.

"You guys please don't fight. I don't really care anymore. Embry if you don't want my friendship anymore it's your decision but I'll always love you like the brother I never had." Mika frowned.

Paul and Embry got into a shoving match before they started walking to the parking lot, both stubborn and ready to just settle their issues with a good fist fight. Mika followed them as she dialed Jared's cell phone and told him to bring Jake and the others. Mika cringed as they started throwing punches. She couldn't stand it anymore as she walked up and grabbed Embry's arm. "EMBRY STOP IT! I LOVE HIM!"

Embry growled at her words and pushed back as he jerked his arm free. Embry pushing back against Mika sent her flying back and off the curb into the parking lot. Before she had a chance to move a car had been driving through the parking lot.

Paul watched in absolute horror as the car hit Mika's small body as she flipped onto the hood of the car and hit the windshield shattering it. The car slammed on its brakes and sent her limp body rolling off of it onto the parking lot asphalt below.

"MIKA!"

Paul recognized that scream as Kim's. Paul shoved Embry out of the way as he ran to Mika and lifted her broken body into his arms and took her over to the grass, he sat down in the grass and held her close to him. Her grey eyes opened. She could see the tears already falling from his eyes as she touched the side of his face.

"I love you. I've always loved you Paul."

Paul sat and he felt her heart stop. Her heart stopped beating for him. He felt his heart breaking. This couldn't be happening. He just get her back in his life. She loved him. "No Mika. PLEASE I love you too. I swear Mika. I've always loved you even before the imprint. Please don't leave me! MIKA!"

Makayla jumped up in bed she was covered in sweat and trying to regulate her breathing. Her whole body was shaking from top to bottom.

"Kayla, what's wrong baby?" Paul's calm voice broke through her freak out. He watched as she was looking down at herself.

Kayla turned and looked at Paul. "I just had the worst nightmare. Oh my god that was terrible."

"What happened baby?" Paul wrapped her up in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"I dreamt you attacked me..." Paul listened intently to her whole dream and couldn't help but agree that was a terrible nightmare. He would never let his temper get so out of control that he would ever physically harm her. They'd only been married a couple of years, but they'd been so happy.

Paul guided her to lay down in bed as he kissed her lips and calmed her shaking. "I'm sorry you had that dream. I can only hope you trust me enough to know that would never happen. Not now not ever."

Makayla nodded. "Of course. I love you Paul. I trust you with my life."

Paul smiled softly. "I love you too beautiful. I loved you even before you could feel my love."

They would go to the ends of the earth just to make each other feel their love.

The End


End file.
